gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Coraesine Field
The Return to Coraesine Field is a merchant event taking place in 2013 in Prime, Platinum and Shattered. A reprise of the previous event The Convocation of Coraesine Field, the event primarily focuses on merchant services, although shopping and roleplaying events also take place. A merchant-free 'lite' version of the event will also be run at a separate time, which will only offer the grounds, the shop, and the quest. (This page is a work in progress. Check back often! Updated 2:30pm 6/7/13) Helpful Links Merchant Services - a list of available services and how to get them Shop Inventories - locations of shops and the items they sell Ticket Purchase and Attendance Info Three main runs are planned for Prime, with one run each for Platinum and Shattered. Dates are as follows. Shattered's run has yet to be determined, but it is suggested that it will be in late summer, possibly July 19. Details are still being worked out. Tickets will be limited in the number of how many are sold per run, and are expected to sell out very quickly. In the previous Convocation of Coraesine Field, for example, the first run of tickets sold out in less than a minute. Return to Coraesine Field will have 101 tickets per run in Prime and Platinum. Shattered is yet to be determined. Tickets will go on sale in batches of 25 per run at various times of the day. Sales will be spread out over two days, with two batches of 25 per day. The first day, both batches will be restricted to premium account holders only. On the second day, any account may purchase a ticket. Platinum will have a batch of 50 each day for two days, which will be open to any Platinum account holder. Tickets for the first Prime run will go on sale starting on May 1. Batches will go on sale at noon and 8pm Eastern each day. Tickets will also be restricted such that accounts may only buy one ticket over the entire course of runs. For example, an account may have a ticket for the June run in Prime, but then may not be able to purchase a ticket for the August or September runs. Players may buy tickets for different instances, so a player can go to a Prime run and a Platinum run on the same account. Tickets will be $74.95, before premium 10% discount. One ticket will be available for free for each run. Envelopes will be scattered in boxes in the treasure system. When opened, the character will find either a promotional flier, a voucher that can be turned in for various things during the event, or a free ticket. More details can be found further down in this page. Tickets are not able to be transferred. Lite Event Separate from the main runs, a series of merchant-free 'lite' runs will also be offered. Only the grounds, shops and quest will be available to ticket holders during this time, and it is estimated that the lite runs will take places on the third week of the month. Because of the nature of the quest, tickets will be limited, but they will be cheaper than the main runs. All shops from the main runs will also be open on the lite runs. Getting to Coraesine Field Only one character per account will be able to attend the event. Players should choose carefully which character they wish to bring, as some merchant services will be attuned or profession-based. Portals will be set up in all towns to allow access to the grounds. There will also be a bank on the grounds, which will make use of the accounts in the city from which the character entered the festival grounds. For example, if a character entered the grounds from the Landing, the bank will use their Landing bank account. If the bank does not draw on the city of the character's entry for whatever reason, it will draw on funds from the Landing. Event Premise and Storyline There will be a mini quest which can result in obtaining an event gift, but there is no indication as yet when it will take place. This will not be a 'storyline' per se, and will not be repeated through the runs to avoid an "instanced" feeling where the storyline was repeated each run with no impact from previous runs. Instead, there will be roleplay with NPCs along with a mini quest, and the way in which the quest is completed will determine the fate of Coraesine Field, where the event takes place. Roleplay will carry over from the previous Convocation of Coraesine Field. Initially, the first event was a gathering of delegations from almost all races in the interest of improving relations and determining the ownership of the large spire of coraesine-laced rock at the center of the grounds. In the course of events, one of the delegates was murdered and attempts were made to locate the perpetrator. The identity of the murderer and perhaps the victim changed depending on the run, however. For the Return to Coraesine Field, the storyline appears to revolve around a forest that appeared in the four years since the first Convocation. A dryad asks for help in making the forest grow, but there are hints that other forces are at play which could cause a blight. The actions of festival attendees may impact the forest's health and growth for a long time to come. Quest Souvenir Characters who complete the quest at Coraesine Field will receive a highly interactive "pet," said to be sentient and on the same scale as the sand elementals from the Wavedancer. It is not a mechanical item, but instead one more applicable to roleplay. It does not permanently attune, but unlocking more of its abilities requires forming a bond with it that can be broken at a later time. How the quest is completed will change certain aspects of the creature, but its base abilities and functions will remain the same. Storyline Teasers Part 1 A representative of the merchant consortium, Arkford of Selanthia, grew curious of the plot of land known as Coraesine Field. It had been four long years since diplomats gathered, and the disasters that followed. He decided it was time to return to the field, and see what had become of it. Last he knew, the gnomes caused an explosion and destroyed much of the spire during their visit in 5109. Arkford packed his things and began his journey toward the Elven Nations, to the area near Ta'Illistim known as Coraesine Field. Part 2 Upon arrival, he found the field in turmoil. The various buildings were laid to waste, with foliage reclaiming most of the unattended land. Rubble and debris littered the pathways, and the oculus was stripped of any coraesine. Surrounding the former festivities lay a vast open field that remained uncultivated. Part 3 Arkford noticed an oddity beyond the field. A bog oak forest that was not logged in any of the happenings of 5109. But the forest was mammoth in size, much larger than anything that could have began growing only four years ago. He explored the vast forest, but the foliage that claimed the land as home made the trails hard to follow. It seemed like the forest was even larger from the time he entered it until he exited it. How could this be? How could a forest grow that much in such a small amount of time? Arkford spent days wandering through the forest's depths, each time he entered, it seemed to be different. Will-o'-wisps fluttered through out the area, like colorful motes. Small hillsides interrupted the greenery, bringing with them narrow brooks and streams. Arkford eventually found a massive sprawling oak tree, and while observing this old guardian of the forest, he saw a beautiful creature off in the distance; a dryad. But she never stayed for long. Even when Arkford would wait for her, her presence was there for a fleeting moment. Was she the cause of the forest? Part 4 But the forest didn't stop Arkford from planning a festival. Over the next several days, he began cleaning up the pathways, and tearing down the former remains of pavilions and tents, or well, he did the best he could. He gained the help of local farmers to help clear out debris and rubble, some of them helping with the field and attempting to cut down the overgrowth emerging from the forest. Arkford began inviting merchants from across the land, in hopes they could represent the dream that once was the Coraesine Field. To rebuild, to rejoice, and to celebrate the rebirth of spring. Familiar faces began arriving, setting up their various wagons and tents, with plenty of wares to offer. Many merchants bringing with them their best wares, and greatest services yet. Part 5 They decided to invite adventurers to the festivities, but the attendance needed to be limited. Arkford began sending out special invitations, as well as fliers for the "Return to Coraesine Field." During their delivery, however, bandits ransacked the couriers, and the envelopes were scattered across Elanthia. Hopefully adventurers like you can recover some of these special invitations! Envelopes: Vouchers and Free Tickets Beginning at noon on May 1, characters will be able to find parchment envelopes in boxes from the treasure system. Opening these envelopes will reveal a promotional flier, a voucher, or a free ticket. Examples of vouchers include discounts of 5% or 10% for major services, fully unlocked climatewear cloaks with a feature concealer, fully unlocked pelt bags with auto bundling, forehead gems, iceball rings, fully unlocked gory weapon scripts added to an unscripted weapon, EZscripts, or custom login/logoffs. Multiple vouchers can be used by a single character or account. The discounts provided by vouchers can only be used on the cost of the service, not any raffle or auction costs. Only one ticket will be available per run, but there appears to be no limit to the number of vouchers that can be found. Vouchers and free tickets can only be redeemed by characters on the account that opened the envelope, but unopened envelopes can be passed to other characters who may open them. Trial accounts are not able to open the envelopes. Players that are caught in violation of the scripting policy will find their vouchers, free tickets and unopened envelopes taken from them. If the person who finds the free ticket already has purchased a ticket, the finder can contact Billing to settle matters. Another ticket will then be released for general purchase. The free ticket will specify which run it can be used for. If the finder cannot attend the run specified, contact GM Wyrom as soon as possible so the free ticket can be released for sale once more. An announcement will be made when a free ticket is found. Vouchers can be used for any full-service run, while only vouchers for services can be used on lite runs. Given that the free ticket is being distributed by chance, there is a possibility that it will not be found before the run it is meant for. Currently, the free tickets have been found for all Prime runs and for the Platinum run. Envelopes can be found in boxes carried by any creature that a character can learn from, including Grimswarm warcamps, or in boxes obtained by cashing in bounty points from the Adventurer's Guild. Level of the character appears to have no affect on the chances of finding an envelope. A character will receive messaging when they GET the envelope from the box, and envelopes are able to be emptied from boxes into other containers. Characters will also receive messaging when they OPEN the envelope, and they will receive instructions for what to do if they find a voucher or free ticket. The item the envelope contains is determined once the envelope is generated in the box, and an envelope only counts as one item before it's opened, with regard to disk item capacities. Event Schedule and Merchant Information Each run will last for a week, beginning on a Friday evening and ending the next Friday at the earliest. The majority of merchant services, however, will be offered on the opening weekend. Information on the merchant services available on the weekend can be found on the merchant services page. Shopping Details of items for sale can be found on the shop inventories page. Category:Festivals Category:Return to Coraesine Field